New Beginnings
by Karyuudo
Summary: Ryu is just a normal guy. Well... besides being homeless by 15 he is normal. Until he meets Ichigo Kurosaki. After that his life gets turned upside down. (Ryu OC)


**(A/N) Thank you for checking out my story and hopefully you enjoy it as this is my first Bleach fic as well as an OC fic. For those returning to my profile and have read my other piece "Kirito's night with Sinon" that will temporarily be on hold for the time being until I can find a new editor for said story. Although I will hopefully put out a third chapter before the end of the year. After that it will be on hold for the time being. Aside from that please read on and I hope you enjoy ^~^**

It was raining again. ' _That's the fourth day in a row'_ thought Ryu, a homeless teenager who was currently protecting himself from the onslaught of water pouring from the sky. ' _Damn'_ he thought ' _wish I had some place to stay. But no way in hell am I going back to that shelter'_ Ryu absolutely despised the shelters. The police had taken him several times to the same one. And every time they looked at him with that same look they gave everyone there. That look of pity. He didn't need anyone's pity. He had been doing just fine on his own for the past nine years. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps. Well more like the splashing of water but footsteps were making the splashes. He saw a teenager in a school uniform passing by. Normally he wouldn't pay any passers any mind but this guy was different. His hair was just so damned bright, even in the darkness of the clouds he could probably spot the guys orange hair all the way across Karakura. While Ryu normally kept to himself he could not pass the opportunity to mess with this guy, it would be a crime to pass up such an opening.

"Well good afternoon sunshine." Ryu called after him. He stopped mid step and turned. "What the hell did you just call me?" his voice filled with anger and annoyance. "I said good afternoon sunshine. Is there a problem?" Ryu said with quite a bit of sarcasm. A grim spreading across his face. "Yeah there is. You see I don't necessarily like when people diss me about my hair. Especially bums who sit around on the street all day. What are you doing out here anyway?" he said his voice losing a bit of its harshness. "It's raining cats and dogs. Shouldn't you be home inside or something?" Ryu's smile faded a bit. What he wouldn't give for a place of his own. Not that he wasn't used to the streets but still. "Yeah that'd be great. Go home to mommy and daddy. Have them make me a little chicken noodle soup to keep me from getting sick. But just a problem. Don't have any of those things. A house, mom, dad. Hell I hardly even have soup to eat." The boys eyes widened a bit. "So you're telling me you're living on the street?" he asked clearly more concerned than before.

Ryu looked and immediately recognized the look of pity he got from him. He shot him quite the dirty look. "Yeah. Is that a problem?" his voice filled with a lot of frustration and annoyance. "Look just mind your own business. Go home to your soup and parents." he said. A dry chuckle escaping his mouth. He heard more footsteps and looked up expecting him to leave. But was quite surprised when he saw him coming closer. He stopped and held out his hand. Ryū just gave him a look. "Well? Are you going to take it or not?" Suddenly Ryu understood what he meant. "Tch. I don't need your pity carrot head." Said carrot head got just a bit a annoyed. Just a bit. "I thought I told you NOT TO MAKE FUN OF MY HAIR!" the sudden outburst surprised Ryū as this guy seemed to be quite a composed person but smirked none the less.

"Alright then carrot. Do tell your name then." While looking slightly annoyed at Ryu calling him carrot he sighed and answered. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo looked at Ryu and saw him sitting there barely containing his laughter. A tick mark appeared on his forehead. "What's so funny?" he asked clearly annoyed. Ryu looked up and burst out laughing. "You're telling me not to call you carrot. But strawberry isn't much better." He fell on his back laughing and clutching his stomach. Ichigo, clearly beyond annoyed at this point went up and kicked him in his side. Hard. "OW! Jeez man what the hell was that for?" Ryu asked rubbing his ribs. "For laughing at my name!" Ichigo said as if it wasn't obvious. "It's not strawberry, it means 'one who protects'." Ryu had managed to stop his laughter after that kick to the ribs but still wasn't convinced but decided to humor him. "Alright what ever you say strawberry." If Ichigo looked pissed off before then he looked full on furious. "DAMN IT I THOUGHT I SAID-" he was cut off. "Yeah yeah I heard what you said." Ryu said while standing up. "Would you prefer carrot head or what?" He gave him a rather lazy look. "I would prefer neither thank you very much." Ryu simply shrugged and started walking down the street. "Whatever you say sunshine." This guy pissed off Ichigo like nobody else. But being the kind person his mother raised him to be, he extended his offer once more. "Hey." he called after him. Though Ryu didn't hesitate in his step. "HEY!" Ichigo called once more this time Ryu stopped and turned to him. "What is it now?" He stood with his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall waiting for Ichigo to continue. "My offer is still on the table if you need a place to get out of this rain." Ryu looked at him. Then toward the sky. "Ah yes. The lovely weather. I seemed to have forgotten it what with how engrossed in our conversation I got." Ichigo gave a simple sigh as he continued on his way. "Whatever. If you decide to take it just follow me." Ryu stood for a while. ' _Yeah. Like I'd ever take that guys offer.'_ Then there was a flash of blue light across the sky. ' _Was that-'_ his thoughts were cut off as the sound of thunder rang loudly throughout the neighborhood scaring the hell out of Ryu who, in a sudden burst of speed, chased after Ichigo like a bat out of hell.

Ichigo on the other hand was completely unfazed by the thunder and was more concerned as to what that splashing was and turned to see none other that Ryu racing down the street. Ichigo stopped where he was and turned to face him. ' _What in the hell is that guy doing?'_ he thought as Ryu came to a stop in front of him, gasping for air. He then looked up at Ichigo with a sheepish smile. "That offer still on the table?" With that Ichigo turned back around and started walking again. "Just follow me." he called back. That was all the invitation Ryu needed as he raced to walked next to Ichigo. They continued most of the walk in silence until Ichigo spoke up. "I never did catch your name." Ryu looked at him with a glance and sighed. "Ryu. My name is Ryu." "Alright that's a start" "What do you mean?" Ryu looked at Ichigo slightly confused. "Well Ryu what?" This confused Ryu even more. "Ryu. Just Ryu." This caused Ichigo to turn to him. "Don't you have a last name?" he asked him. Ryu thought about it for a moment. "No" he stated. "can't say that I do." he said it with a tone that meant he'd rather not dwell on the topic any longer. And thus they were thrust into silence once more. By the time they arrived at the Kurosaki clinic it was already past 7:30. Ichigo stopped and Ryu was confused as to why there was a delay. "Wait here." was all Ichigo said as he opened the door. "ICHIGOOOO!" Was all Ryu heard before there was a loud crash and groans of pain. "KNOCK IT OFF YOU CRAZY LUNATIC!" Suddenly there was some more crashing and the sound of a man crying. "Oh Masaki. Our Ichigo has grown up so much. You would be so proud of him." There was then a female voice. "Knock it of would you dad? And take down that poster already." Ichigo then came back to the doorway to face a very confused Ryu. "Don't worry about it. My family is just insane." he then motioned for him to come in. He walked in and took in his surroundings. It was a small comfortable looking home. Though better than any place Ryu had been in. "Dad, Yuzu, Karin. This is Ryu. Hope you don't mind he'll be staying with us for a bit." Ichigo introduced him and he finally got a look at his family. They seemed normal enough. Although from what he had just heard they were far from it. Suddenly a girl with blonde hair came out of the kitchen. "Ichigo you're soaked. Let me get you a towel." The girl with the black hair responded. "Come on Yuzu. Ichigo is old enough to get his own towel." she said before returning to her meal. "So Ichigo you brought home a friend." A man who Ryu could assume was Ichigo's dad said. "Well lets see if he's as good as yourself." he said before he suddenly lunged at Ryu with a flying kick. Having honed his reflexes and skills from living on the street Ryu simply side stepped and allowed the man to fly straight into the wall. Suddenly, as if unaffected by the collision, Ichigo's dad sprang up. "Well, I see you yourself have some pretty good skills. My name is Isshin Kurosaki." He stretched out his hang which Ryu took and they had a firm handshake. Next the blonde girl came up to him. "Hello. My name is Yuzu." she looked very shy and she had a slight blush forming on her face. ' _Probably just shy.'_ Ryu thought.

The last girl just sat there in silence finishing her meal. Ichigo cleared his throat at her but she payed no mind to him. "So you must be Karin then." Ryu spoke. She suddenly stopped eating and turned to face him. "Yeah. So what?" she asked him. ' _Well a can certainly see where she gets her personality from.'_ Ryu thought taking a glance at Ichigo. "Anyway." Yuzu said breaking the silence. "How about I get the both of you towels? You both are soaking wet." she looked at them with a hint of concern in her eyes. "That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you Yuzu." Ryu said before she took off to find them both a towel. "Come on." Ichigo said. "I'll show you to the guest room." With that he started to walk up the stairs. Ryu was following him and was led to a small room that, while small, was a good improvement from what Ryu had been sleeping in the past month. "Ichigo. Ryu. Food is ready." They both walked downstairs and, after drying off to a certain extent, sat down to enjoy a nice warm bowl of curry… Well five nice warm bowls of curry in Ryu's case. Although a sixth serving was in the process of being served to him. "Thank you very much Yuzu. This food is quite delicious." he said after receiving his sixth bowl. "Of course." she said. "help yourself to as much as you'd like. I'll even make extra." with that she ran off to the kitchen. During the meal however, when he wasn't stuffing his face and Ichigo got a good look at him, Ichigo finally took in the details of Ryu. He was about the same height as him. Give or take an inch. He had a lean build and a thin face. But the thing about it was his hair. It was long shoulder length hair with bangs that came down to his eyes but in the backs near the ends it changed color to a soft grey color. He wore some casual clothes though. Just a black jacket zipped up about halfway. A grey colored shirt underneath, some faded jeans and some grey high top shoes. "So Ryu. How did you happen to meet my boy Ichigo here?" Isshin asked. Ryu simply looked up at him. "I stopped him on the street to make fun of his hair and when he found out I was homeless offered me a place to stay." Isshin simply laughed at the boys statement. "Yup that sounds like my idiot son. Always being a good citizen." With that he went right back to eating.

Several bowls of curry later Ryu was stuffed. A feeling he knew he could never get tired of. _'Especially with Yuzu's cooking.'_ he thought. "Well I'm heading to my room. Goodnight everyone." Ichigo then went upstairs and Ryu followed shortly after. "Thank you Yuzu for the delicious meal." He said to the young girl. "Of course. I'm glad you liked my cooking." She said with a smile. "Thank you Mr. Kurosaki for allowing me a place to stay." Isshin simply smiled. "Please call me Isshin." Ryu then turned his gaze to the only one who remained quiet the entire time. "Thank you Karin for your hospitality." He added that last word with a tad of sarcasm and earned a slight grin from the girl. He then walked up to the guest room. ' _Huh. I could get used to him'_ Karin thought as she to went to her room. Ryu went to Ichigo's room and opened the door to fin Ichigo just laying on the bed. "Need something?" he asked. Ryu shook his head. "No. Nothing really." Ichigo looked at him. He knew more was coming. "Thank you. For taking me in like this. I greatly appreciate it. It has been a while since I have had a warm house to stay in and a warm meal to keep me full." With that said Ryu walked out and down to the guest room. Ichigo knew that Ryu hadn't expected an answer in return. He wanted to try and leave the emotions to a minimal. He just seemed like that kind of guy. So Ichigo simply rolled over and went to bed. Ryu almost instantly fell asleep when his head hit the pillow. He thought back to todays events and was actually glad he made fun of Ichigo's orange hair. Had he not well he probably wouldn't have had a pleasant night. ' _This is almost too good to be true.'_ Ryu thought as he drifted into sleep. ' _Hopefully this lasts. Tomorrow is a new day. And hopefully with new beginnings.'_


End file.
